


Dinner Gift

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles, Pining, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: allirica said: "Jackson/Stiles + secret santa"





	Dinner Gift

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Want to request a winter/holiday mini-fic? [HERE](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/167815698821/winterholiday-mini-fic-extravaganza-i-had-a-ton) is the masterpost

What do you get a guy who 1: has ridiculously expensive taste, but you’re on a 10 dollar budget; 2: can buy anything he wants for himself; and 3: you have a giant crush on that he is not to find out about under any circumstance.

Stiles groans and leans his forehead against a wall, ignoring the sympathetic mutterings of his fellow holiday shoppers.

The only thing he knows Jackson likes, and that meets all Stiles’ own criteria, is a pizza from Angelina’s. The place looks like a dump on the outside, but the pizzas are amazing and weirdly cheap. Jackson always laments about how they don’t deliver.

Stiles pushes away from the wall, a grin spreading across his face. He’s a genius.

~

Jackson’s surprised grin when he sees the gift vouchers from Angelina’s, is a thing of beauty. It wasn’t easy to convince the owners, but after a lot of begging, pleading, and puppy-eyes, Stiles managed to get a voucher for two pizzas and two drinks.

‘And your Secret Santa was…’ Coach points at Isaac for a drumroll. ‘Stilinski!’

Stiles holds his breath as he waits for Jackson’s reaction.

‘Thanks, man,’ Jackson says, his smile growing a little. Or is that just Stiles’ imagination?

‘Sure thing,’ Stiles nods. He quickly looks away when he feels his cheeks heat up.

There’s only a couple more people on the team who have to unwrap their presents, and then Coach sends them all home. Stiles stuffs the Batman mug and coaster that Boyd got him in his bag, and makes his way out of the locker room, grabbing a handful of chocolate as he passes the snack table, and waving goodbye to Scott.

Munching happily on his spoils of the candy war, he digs for his car keys.

‘Fuck,’ he mutters. They’ve probably drifted to the bottom again.

‘Do you always greet people that way?’

Stiles’ head snaps up. Jackson is leaning against the Jeep, casual and beautiful in his tight jeans and pea coat.

‘What are you doing here?’ Stiles asks, quickly schooling his expression into a glare.

‘You bought me dinner,’ Jackson says. He holds up the voucher.

‘I bought you _pizza_. Two of them.’

‘Dinner,’ Jackson repeats. He pushes himself off the car and advances on Stiles. ‘For two.’

Stiles flushes. _Shit_. He hadn’t considered that interpretation of the gift. ‘That’s not–‘

‘What you meant?’ Jackson finishes. He pulls out another piece of paper and holds it up for Stiles. It’s one of the first notes he’d shoved in Jackson’s locker: _I_ _’m sure you_ _’ll do great on your presentation_.

Coach ordered them to not just buy something nice for whoever you got in the Secret Santa, but to _do_ something nice for them as well. Stiles has been leaving Jackson encouraging notes, like _don_ _’t worry about that Chemistry test! You got this!_.

Stiles raises his eyebrows. ‘What does your English presentation have to do with pizza?’

Jackson flips the note. Stiles’ heart stops.

_Oh fuck. Oh shit!_

The note is written on a piece of paper he’d ripped out of a notebook. He doodles a lot in his notebooks. He gets bored easily. This particular doodle is of a humanoid 37 and 24, their lacrosse jersey numbers, holding hands. He doesn’t even remember drawing it.

‘Uhm…’ Stiles starts, strangling the strap of his backpack, cheeks blazing, and looking for an escape.

‘I thought you were messing with me at first,’ Jackson says. One corner of his mouth ticks up, and he glances at the ground. ‘But then you sent the one about how you like my shirt, and the one about my ass.’

There may have also been a couple that went more along the lines of _that colour really makes your eyes pop,_ and _I don_ _’t know why you look like you haven_ _’t slept, but here_ _’s a hug_.

Stiles is completely frozen. He doesn’t know what to do. He never prepared for this scenario, but it sounds like Jackson likes him _back_.

‘It– It’s a nice ass,’ he stammers.

‘I work hard on it,’ Jackson smirks.

Stiles snorts and relaxes a little. This is a Jackson he can handle, the arrogant dick. The shy, hopeful Jackson he still has to figure out.

‘Is this your convoluted way of asking me out?’ Stiles asks.

‘Pretty sure you asked me out first.’ Jackson waves the voucher and the note in the air.

Stiles opens and closes his mouth a couple times, searching for words. ‘Not intentionally,’ he finally says. ‘But if I did, would you says yes?’

‘I would,’ Jackson nods.

‘Cool. That’s awesome. Great,’ Stiles grins. Butterflies escape from his stomach, into the rest of his body. ‘So, when’s good for you?’

‘I’ve got some homework, but I’m free tonight,’ Jackson says.

‘That… sounds awesome. I’ll pick you up around seven?’

Jackson throws a sceptical look at the Jeep. Then he looks back at Stiles and sighs. ‘I should probably get used to risking my life in that death trap, so seven sounds good.’

‘Hey!’ Stiles goes to give Jackson a shove, but Jackson grabs his hand and pulls him closer.

‘See you tonight,’ Jackson says, and presses a kiss to Stiles’ cheek.

When Stiles’ brain has rebooted, Jackson is gone, but he can still feel the warmth of Jackson’s hand in his and Jackson’s lips against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
